My New Big Brother
by PuddyKatz
Summary: What if Lucy met Natsu when he was still with Igneel. They become brother and sister and they always stick together never leaving each other's sides and then Igneel leaves… What will they do now? Their adventures take them to some weird places and meat people that might just seal their fate. Ch 7 Rewritten!
1. For The First Time In For Ever

? POV OVERALL

"Now hurry Natsu we have to get back soon kay?" Boomed a voice over a forest.

"Ya, ya I know Igneel." Said a pink haired boy.

"Just hurry and don't talk to anyone." Igneel said.

"Ok" said the boy as he ran to a human village.

Lucy POV

'It's been three months sins my parents have died from those bandits and todays my seventh birthday.' I thought as I looked to the sky. 'There overcast today.' I thought as snow started to fall and my breath turns white.

'OOFFF'

A boy that looks eight with pink hair, charcoal black eyes and a black vest ran straight into me nocking us both down.

"OI, WATCH WERE YOURE GOING!" he yelled I just sat there and stared at the sky.

Ever sins my parents untimely death my dark brown eyes that used to be filled with joy and happiness have been fogged over with grief and loneliness.

"-llo HELLO ANY ONE THERE!" the pink haired boy yelled wall waving a hand in my face.

"eh." I said lower than a whisper.

"Are you ok you look pathetic?"

All I could do was shake my head slowly. His face softened at my response.

"Want to come with me." he ask reaching out a hand for me to take and for the first time in three months my eyes held something other than sad and loneliness it held curiosity. I followed him as he led me from store to store getting what he wanted (manly fish and meat) and leaving. We walked for an hour before he finally said he had what he needed and started to walk to the edge of the town to a forest.

He looked back at me but I said nothing. He turned and started walking backwards. "What's your name anyway?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Lu-luc-lu-l." I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth and the boy seemed to notes.  
"I'll call u Lu kay? I'm Natsu." He said and stopped. "Wait here kay?" I just nodded and watched as he walked deeper into the forest. I waited seven minutes before… ROAR!

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HAD TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIF HANGER U KNOWS. ANYWAY HOPE U LIKED IT I THINK LITTLE NATSU AND LITTLE LUCY ARE CUTE TOGETHER.

REVIEW IT MAKES KITTENS CUTER :3

GOODY BYE!


	2. I Brake

LUCY POV

ROAR!

I looked up in time to see a giant lizard fly up holding a pink haired boy. I just watched as the lizard landed in front of me snarling. I felt no fear but… confert? In its glare which was not intended. I felt something that I haven't felt sins my parent's death… love. I broke… the shell that held me up, that locked my emotions in side crashed to the ground and I felt confert in the lizard so I jumped and hugged its leg letting go the sadness that was way over due to flow from my eyes.

GIANT LIZARDS POV (sorry couldn't help myself XP)

I watched as this little girl looked me strait in the eye and not an ounce of fear was in her nothing was there no emotions at all. She had to have been through a great deal to be like this. I saw her foggy drown eyes break like glass and tears poured form her eyes as she ran and hugged my leg. I watched wide eyed that she would break and hug me a fears dragon for confert she is one strange little girl.

"LET ME GO IGNEEL!" the boy between my teeth yelled. I dropped him and he ran to help the little girl. I made a diction this girl will be a part of our family. I laid down carful of the crying girl on my leg I raped my tail around her and nuzzled her with my head as she wept and soon she fell asleep barred in Natsus chest as he too slept. I picked up my children and flow home.

LUCY POV

I woke up my memory foggy but my pillow was just to convertible so I nuzzled deeper only to hear a chuckle coming from my pillow and I remembered the lizard and the pink haired boy Natsu. My pillow must be Natsu. I opened my eyes to be met with a bare chest I looked up to find black eyes staring at me and a smirk upon his lips. I just dug my face deeper and tried to go back to sleep listening to his heart beat only to have my pillow sit up and me rolling off to the soft grass. My face now in the soft green plants I lifted my head up and sat up on my knees rubbing my eyes and looking around.

There was a big open field full of purple, red, yellow, orange, white, and pink flowers littering the field. I stood to be with a gust of wind that blow back my waist long gold hair back and a smile spread across my face the first smile in so long. I could smell the flowers and listened to the trees play there rusling music that I haven't heard sins I was a baby. I felt eyes on me as I lifted up my arms taking in the sun and wind and… well nature.

I stayed that way in till I was interrupted by my stomach screaming for food. I blushed as I here two snickers behind me. I turned to send a death glare at them and they just seemed to laugh harder as they rolled around I smiled at their antics but stopped when my stomach screamed louder. I sighed and walked to the lizard and pocked it. That got its attention.

"Yes?" it purred.

"F-foo-fo-f" I still couldn't get the word out.

"What is it my child?" it asked.

"Food!" I said a bit too loud but smiled I finely said a word for the first time in three months. "Food…please." I asked the dragon with my cute smile.

"Of course." I smiled back showing it fangs and got ready to fly. I waved and yelled to it "By daddy." It slipped before I could stop it and he looked at me shock before smiling "I'll be back daughter." And with that he flow away.

I turned to Natsu and said the word that I couldn't before. "Lucy."

"What?" he asked tipping his head to the side.

"Lucy that's my name." I answer smiling.

"OH... that's a pretty name."

"Thanks." And with that silence fell on us we sat side by side watching the clouds with my head on his shoulder and that's how Igneel found us.

"AHEM" he boomed and Natsu jumped so high in the air there was a little twinkle before he came back down. I just laughted.

"how did you not know daddy came back, Natsu?" I asked and they looked at me shocked.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" they yelled at the same time.

"I could sense daddy." I said as if it were odvese.

"WHAT?!" they screamed hurting my ears.

WELL I FEEL LIKE IM DIEING ILL TAKE A BATH. I HOPE U DIDN'T HATE IT.

REVIEW IT MAKES KIITENS CUTER :3

GOODY BYE!


	3. We'll Miss You Always

IGNEELS POV

Did she just say she could sense me…but that's impossible!

"I'm just kidding I heard you daddy when you flow up." My daughter said with a smile and a giggle.

"Don't kid like that you scared me" I stated firmly.

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry." She said and looked down.

"its ok you still hungry?" I asked wall poking her with my nose.

"Haha…ha... daddy stop~…that…tickles." She giggled in between gasps for hair.

"Good then let's eat." I said letting her ketch her breath.

"FFFOOOOOOODDDDD!" Natsu yelled.

I dropped a giant fish that I caught in a nearby lake. I cooked it and then realized that Lucy has never seen my magic. I looked and she was jumping up and down excitedly making me smile. I cut it into pieces and served them to my kids. I smiled as I watch my kids eat like pigs. I've only known Luce a little bit but I think she will be just what Natsu needs for…when…I…leave.

I listened to my children talk about them being brother and sister and they promised to always be together and I think they mean to keep that promise.

LUCY POV

'I hate lying to daddy but he looked upset when I said I could sense him so I played if off as a joke even though I could sense daddy… ah my head hurt I don't know what to do.'

~ Two years later~ OVERALL POV

"NATSU-NEE~ it's getting late lets finish training and go to bed~" Lucy wined as she pulled on Natsus arm.

"Ok just let me destroy this tr-" Natsu was interrupted by Lucy blowing up the tree in front of them with a gold and red beam.

"LUCY-NII I WONTED TO BLOW THAT ONE UP!" Natsu pouted.

"OH MY you two are up rather late." Boomed a voice over the sky.

"DADDY YOUR HOME!" Lucy yelled wall running to hug the red dragon.

"Yes I got you two a present." Igneel said as he pulled out match scarves.

"OH MY GOSH THERE SO CUTE THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU DADDY!" Lucy squealed wall hugging the dragon.

"Ya thanks father these are great…YAWN…ill treasure it always." Natsu said/yawned wall hugging Igneel on the other side of Lucy.

"Thank you so much daddy." Lucy said starting to cry. "I'll miss you." She said lowed enough for only Igneel to hear. He stared wide eye wall a single tear slipped from his eye and Lucy wiped it away. "Don't cry daddy well always love you and be with you." Lucy whispered the last part so Natsu wouldn't hear but he was asleep on the ground Lucy grabbed Natsu and dragged him to there make shift bed but stopped when she heard a faint 'How'. She shook her head telling him 'she just always knows'. She wait before turned around to see her daddy flying away. "We will always look for you daddy and we will find you." She whispered to his retreating figure and continued to drag Natsu to their bed.

SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT ITS SAD AND IM SICK… YES EXCUSES! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT XP

REVIEW MAKES KITTENS CUTER :3

GOODY BYE!


	4. The Strange Girl

~a week later~

"He's really gone" Natsu whispered his head down his bangs shadowed his eyes as the rain poured on him even though you can clearly tell he was crying. In he held his sisters hand with his left hand wall his right hand clutched the scarf around his neck.

"Natsu…I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered her lips on his shoulder. She to crying and clutching the scarf around her neck too. Natsu turned and pulled Lucy in to his chest crying into her shoulder as she cried into his chest. They stayed like that for a while till Natsu pulled away with determination in his eyes.

"We'll find Igneel!" he said with a weak smile.

"Yes I believe we will Natsu." Lucy said putting a hand on Natsus' left cheek. Natsu lend into her touch and put his hand on hers and smiled at her with tear running down his cheeks. Lucy wiped them away and cupped his other cheek as she put their fore heads together. "Always together." She said eyes closed tears falling down her cheeks.

"Always." Natsu whispered back. They stayed that way until sleep took them.

~next day~

LUCY POV

I open my eyes and sat up to be met with the sun's rays in my face and the smell of fresh morning due on the grass and a soft cold wind blow back my hair. I turn to Natsu his face was peaceful and calm so I left him to his peace. I started to pack the little things we had into a back pack. I was making breakfast when natsu woke up.

"Good morning." I smiled as natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Ya that smells really good." He greeted wall sitting next to me. I gave him a plate and he took it gratefully and ate all of it.

"We have a long journey a head of us you know." I asked barking the silence.

"Ya." Was all he said with a nod with that we got ready and set out on our search for Igneel.

We walked for a while till we heard a scream come from our right Natsu and I looked at each other before bolting in that direction. We came cross a girl and a cat the girl looked about ten like me. She was surrounded by men. She had long purple hair that ended pink at her waist. She had light blue almost white eyes that looked like pearls. The cat had wings and was hiding behind the girl so it was hard to see it.

"GOLD FIRE ROAR!" I yelled shooting a swirling tornado of golden fire at the men. They fell unconscious from the hit. I went to the girl to see if she was ok she was holding a big egg with pink and sky blue swirls on it. The cat was orange with a stripe of white going from its nose to its forehead down its back and its tail.

"Are you okay?" I asked her she looked at me and handed me the egg I looked at it then at her but she was gone. "What the h-" I was cut off by a cracking sound coming from the egg. The top cracked open and a little head popped out. A kitten with a light blue coat with a shimmer of pink on the tips of its fur. A goldish red flame rested on its forehead its eyes were a glowing blue and at the tips of its ear were a pretty pink.

"Aww hello itso meny pelty." It squeaked.

"Ahhhhhh SO KAWIIIIIIIII!" I squealed and hugged it.

"AHH hero me tired." It squeaked out.

"Do you have a name." I asked finely releasing my grip.

"na." it said shaking its head.

"HO… I'll call you… " (tell me what I should call her it is a girl.)

NOT A VERY BIG CLIF HANGER I KNOW BUT PLEASE SUGEST NAMES FOR THE LITTLE CAT AND I MAY JUST CALL HER THAT :P

REVIEW IT MAKES KITTENS CUTER :3

GOODY BYE


	5. Were To Next?

(Thank you all how reviewed the person who suggested the name 'Johnny Spectre' thank you all very hard dissection thank you for reviewing.)

"HO… I'll call you… Lynne."

"That's pretty but you should caller her something manlier. Like… Sanchez." Natsu said wall pumping a fist in the air. I punched him.

"No, Lynne is a very feminine name and she is a feminine cat so don't be stupid." I said wall he whimpered behind a tree.

"I lika tha name." she purred wall jumping on my chest.

"im glade you like it." I said wall petting her. "Natsu which way should we go." I asked and the depressed aura around him vanished.

"That way. I smell food." He said point what I could tell was NW.

"I had a feeling you would say that." We walked until we came across a town. Then it hit me like a train…WE HAD NO MONEY. I started to freak because I'm just a very paranoid person. Natsu took notes in by behaver.

"Are you ok you look very fidgety." He ask looking me up and down.

"…we have no money…how we are supposed to buy things much less food without money." I asked as calm as possible. Which wasn't very calm.

Natsu pout his pointer finger to his chin and closed his eye in thought. "Igneel once told me about guild they pay you and stuff for going and doing things for people…I think." He said never leaving his position.

"OMG…YOU JUSTED HAD AN IDEA AND IT WAS…GOOD. Well there's a first time for everything." Now he was glaring at me with a vain popping out of his forehead but I just watched Lynne as she looked around as if it were the greatest thing she's ever seen… which this probably is the only thing really that's she's seen.

"Don't ignore me." He said in a low growl with a murders aura around him as he towered over me. (who Erza does when she's made that someone smashed her cake. Which I still didn't even glance at him its fun making him made because I Know he would never hurt me. I just walked ahead trying to holed my laughter but now people were starting to back away from Natsu.

"Oh that's right Natsu what guild do you have in mind?" I asked turning around and walked backwards. He immediately perked up and his deadly aura disappeared again he changes fasted.

"Well there are many guilds… I'm assuming." He said. "But we should join the strongest sense we are the strongest."

"Don't be so cocky Natsu there are a lot of people that could easily beat you… in clouding me." I said the last part in a whisper but he could hear me even if we may have been seven feet apart.

"Your mean and scary you know that." He said rapping an arm around my wasted and his goofy grin still on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ya, I Know that's why you love so much." I returned the goofy grin with my own and we started our guested to Fiores number one guild.

THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVEIWED WITH A NAME FOR THE EXCEED I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW.

REVIEW IT MAKES KITTENS CUTTER :3

GOODY BYE!


	6. Number One Guild In Fiore

"Excuse me what's the number one guild in Fiore right now?" I asked the man at the train station ticket booth.

"Umm… I thing that would be fairy tail… Jerry, what's the number one guild in Fiore right now?" the man yelled to a guy behind him."

"Fairy Tail like always." The man answered.

"kay." The guy that I asked responded then turned to us. "Fairy tail."

"Were is Fairy tail located."

"Jury where's Fairy Tail located?"

"Magnolia." He answered again.

"Magnolia." The first man said. "There's a train leaving for Magnolia in about an hour. It costs about 300J to ride."

I fainted at the words 300J. Who has that kind of money just lying around? Never mind most people do.

"Well thank you for your help." I said gave a small bow and walk/ran to find Natsu because that flame brain probable has terrified most of the town by now. When I found him he was fighting a dog. Not just any dag an old woman's Chihuahua. Ya my brother was resealing a CHIHUAHUA! We had no money so when the train got there we had to sneak on. This in evolved a lot of ducking behind people wall the ticket collectors collected the tickets of a weird old man who kept asking if there was prune juice on board which was a no.

When we got away from the security people -ya being small- we found an empty stall and sat across from each other I looked out the window and Natsu looked absolutely pathetic.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he turned green and looked like he was going to puke.

"No I feel sick." I crossed over to him and sat down next to him and put his head on my lap. He nuzzled into my stomach and the green tin started to fade from his face as I plaid with his hair. We had a three hour ride so I decided to think of what we should do when we get there but I knew nothing of Magnolia so I ended up just staring out the window as Natsu and Lynne slept on me.

I must of fallen asleep because I was awaken with the screeching of the train stopping and a voice telling us we arrived at Magnolia. Natsu was still sleeping and so was Lynne so I dragged Natsu out of the train and cared Lynne wall receiving mean questioning looks. Natsu sat in front of a hotel wall I asked were fairy tail was and the lady seemed very reluctant to answer me but did. The walk wasn't that back Natsu manly talked to Lynne how could barely talk.

To say the guild was big was an understatement it was huge. How are we going to open the door they're huge too.

"Natsu?"

"Ya" he was staring in awe at the building.

"How are we going to get inside. The doors are really dig." I say trying to hide the nerviness in my voice. (She's still very paranoid.)

"Easy we just knock them down."

I stared at him as if he was crazy and then I realized… first impression right? A smile creped on my face I looked at natsu and nodded and he nodded at me. We suck in as much air as we could.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled at the same time as I yelled "GOLDEN FIRE ROAR!" sending tornados of red and red gold at the door.

The door flow open and all eyes were on us. I stepped forward and placed my hand on my on my hips with a smirk playing on my lips.

"Hi im Lucy and this in Natsu we want to join."

THANKS FOR READING IM TIRED AND ITS ONLY 1 IN THE AFTERNOON YAY IM SO LAZY XP

REVIEW MAKES KITTENS CUTTER :3

GOODY BYE


	7. Meeting The Guild

"I see." Said a little old guy. "I'm the master of fairy tail but you can call me master or gramps."

"WOW YOU'RE SO SMALL." Natsu yelled wall pointing to the old man. I turned to him took Lynne out of his arms sighed and punched in in his are sending him in to some tables.

"THAT WAS SO RUD NATSU APOLIGIZE!"I yelled at him wall his spirit came out of him mouth.

"It's all right dear I'm used to it." I turned to him and bowed.

"I'm sorry he's stupid."

"Hey! I am not he is short." Natsu yelled bouncing back quick.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU DON'T GO AROUND CALLING PEOPLE SHORT!"

"WHY NOT IM JUST TELLING THE TRUTH. IGNEEL TOLD US TO ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH."

"WELL HE DIDN'T ASK YOU IF HE WAS SHORT OR NOT SO YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH CLOSED." By this point people were backing away so they wouldn't get in the cross fire.

"OH SO YOU ARE AGREEING HE'S SHORT."

"NO AND NOT THE PIONT THAT'S IT." I pounced on him and we rolled around until I heard a faint sniffle. I jumped off Natsu and looked around for the source my eyes landed on Lynne she had tear running down her eyes and she was sniffling. I caught the punch Natsu throw at me without even looking and throw him into some table. I ran and skid to a stop in front of Lynne and crouched down.

"Lynne what's wrong? Are you hurt? OH ON DID I HURT YOU?" I asked frantic but she shook her head. "Then why are you crying?"

"Lu-lushee and Nat-tsu are fining an is make me try." (Lushee and Natsu are fighting and it makes me cry. That's what she said her words not mine.) I felt a tear threaten to fall and I hugged the little crying kitten.

"I'm sorry me and Natsu weren't fighting we were just… playing, ya playing." she looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"Riley no fining just plating?" (Really no fighting just playing?" still her words not mine.)

"ya." I said wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. I turn around to the master. "Sorry about that umm… can we join." I was ready to be rejected.

"Of course you can but just one question what magic do you use?" he asked with a smile.

"ya, sure I use golden fire dragon slayer magic it's a magic I kind of made with celestial magic and my brother just uses fire dragon slayer magic but he's way stronger than me we were tot by Igneel a fire dragon." I answer and smiled at the little man. Everyone stared at me then Natsu then me again. the guild went up in an uproar I had to cover my ears they wore so lowed with cheers.

(Let me explain Lucy's magic she crossed her celestial magic with her fire dragon slayer magic thus creating golden fire dragon slayer magic.)

"Hello I'm Madeira but you can call me Eira I'll give you your guild stamp, Kay." I could barely hear her over the guild but I managed to nod and look at her she had orange hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. "Where do you want your stamp and what color?" Natsu appeared out of nowhere, he looked annoyed by the guilds volume but he looked at her too.

"Red, on my right/left shoulder" we said at the same time. (Lucy said left.) We looked at each other then back at Eira.

"Oh okay." She looked at us for a second before giving us our mark and walking away.

I looked around the guild and found the little old man was standing on the railing of the second floor.

"Hey brats, listen up." He yelled and the guild got quiet for his announcement. "We have two new members so… lets party!" he paused for dramatic affect before he continued the sentence. It didn't take long for the guild to get completely drunk and pass out. The only one that failed to pass out were some kids around are age then seemed to be all friends and well let's just say I'm a bit shy, but Natsu was a attention freak so he approached them.

"HEY, ANYONE OF YOU WANT TO FIGHT I CAN BEAT ANY ONE OF YOU HAHAHA!" he yell lighting his fists on fire and looking like he was crazy.

"Hi I'm Erza Scarlet; it's nice to meat you." A girl a little older than me said extending her hand for a greeting. Natsu shook her hand wall asking if she wanted to fight and I sweat dropped. I got up from my spot and walked over to them before he could make himself look stupid, too late. I got there just in time to stop his fisted from colliding with a boy with raven blue hair and no clothes which I found weird.

"Natsu you're embarrassing me so stop or you'll regret it." I spoke with a deadly aura around me and a hint of hate in my voice. He shivered trying to get out of my grasp but I just tightened my grip on his wrist making him yelp in pain. He shook his head in agreement and I let him go. He fell and scooted back holding his wrist with a pout then a smirk.

"Wow you're really strong Luce." He smiled and throws his arm over my shoulder. I just 'tisk' and turned to the group that now probably thought we were crazy, this guild is crazy too so maybe hey won't think too bad of us hopefully. Natsu whimpered and started sulking in a corner when the same red haired girl came up to me.

"He's your brother right?" she asked.

"Ya I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you Erza Scarlet." I extended my hand for a hand shake she hesitated but shook my hand and smiled.

"You two don't look anything alike. " she asked/stated.

"that's because we were 'adopted', well I was saved and natsu was… I don't know really." I said putting my index finger under my bottom lip. "Natsu how did Igneel find you again?"

" I was walking in the forest where he lived and he was sleeping in his cave and I walked in he saw me and took me in and then we trained and he caught the food and he… " I stopped paying attached and turned back to the red haired girl.

"Ya of daddy found us, he's a dragon the' biggest' and scariest but once you get to know him he's not scary at all." I jumped up with my hands above my head at the word 'biggest' to show them the size Igneel was but I could never reach his height.

A girl with sky blue hair came up to us holding a book 'The Wonderer' one of my favorites.

"Hi I'm Levy Mcgrarden I hope me can be friends." I was going to answer when the same raven boy, I saved from my brother, throw his arm over my shoulder.

"I'm Gray and I use ice magic." He said with a smirk.

"Hey get your hands of my sister, stripper." Natsu yelled running over here.

"What did you call me, torch." He said back as they head butted.

"Stay off my sister, popsicle."

"You want to go flame brain."

"Shut up." Erza grabbed their heads and hit them together knocking them out.

'This is going to happen a lot I can tell.' I though as I sat down next to Levy to talk about that book she's reading.

SORRY I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO I FIXED IT. ;P

REVIEW MAKES KITTENS CUTTER :3

GOODY BYE!


	8. Like A Family

(I'll be making things up in this chapter hope you like and if you have any ideas please PM me or leave a review.)

My eyes fluttered open and it took me a minute to remember where I was. I was, in the guilds infirmary. Natsu clang to me on the not so comfortable bed that master said we could stay on. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but all I got was a whimper and a tighter hold on my waist. I sighed and looked around the room for someone or something to help me in my little problem but to no avail.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up I can't get up your holding me to tight." I shook Natsu lightly. He opened one of his eyes and stared at me for a second then closed his eye again and smirked.

"I don't want you to go; I won't you to stay here with me." He said nuzzling in to my neck.

"Natsu your being childish." I said but not making any attempt to push him away.

"But what if you leave me like Igneel did?" he asked and I couldn't help but ask the same question, but I knew I loved him too much to leave Natsu, he did save my life.

"Fine you can take a bath with me just don't cling in front of people." I said getting up and heading to leave the guild for the public bath.

"Why not I love you." He asked nuzzling my neck again. When we got to the public bath we went to the girls section I was not going to sit in front of bunch of naked guy one might try to rape me or something. There wasn't anyone in the bathes so Natsu and I got it all to ourselves.

POOF

A puff of silver smoke came from the side of the bath, pausing the splash fight in progress. The smoke gradually diapered leaving a giant weasel the size of a full grown male. The weasel had a brilliant yellow coat with white going around its face and down its belly.

"Hairdy, what brings you here?" I asked swimming over to the weasel he was standing on his back legs watch and waiting till I got to the edge before answering.

"I felt your sadness a few days ago and thought I should stay out of it, despite my instincts saying to help comfort you, but now you were happy so I wanted to see if you all aright." He said looking around where he was and then back at me.

"Yes I'm fine Hairdy, it's just Igneel left and now Natsu and I have joined Fairy Tail, so it's all right, thank you for checking up on me."

"It was not only me wearied about you Lucy meny of your spirits and those of no contract with you are wearied." He said getting closer to me so we were eye level. "I'm glad you are happy this is good bye for now." He left before I could respond so I turned back to Natsu who was carefully cleaning Lynne despite her protests.

When we were clean we headed back to the guild and Natsu and I decided to get a request so we can have some money to buy things we need. We asked Master if we could leave Lynne here will we go on a job for the day and he said it was fine so we found the perfect job and was about to go when Lynne stopped us.

"Lucy… do you have… to go! She squeaked in between sobs.

"Yes we need money so we can start looking for Igneel." I said and petted her soft little fuzzy head. "We'll be back by the end of the day at the latest, okay?" I tried to tell her but she just cried harder.

"Ok… but hurry, okay." She seemed to calm down so she flow to the banisters at the top of the roof the likes to hang out there when she's not with us. Natsu and I walked away from the guild and to the train station for our first job. We have to get beat up a group of bandits that were scaring the town, easy. We get 500,000J for doing it wow that's so much money.

~time skip~

It was fast defeating the bandits they were easy I summoned Tauras and he helped take care of most of them, I love my friend. I got two golden keys from my mom before she passed away. We got back faster than I thought we would and a lot of older guild members were surprised on how fast we did the quest.

"Lucy!" Lynne flew head first into my chest and I just smiled at her she must have been wearied while we were gone.

"Lynne we'll take you next time kay?" I told the little kitten and sat down at a table with the other kids my age, while Natsu got in a verbal fight of insults with an ice mage.

"You Promises." She squeaked wiping away her tears.

"I promise." I smiled as she sat on the table in front of me watching Natsus verbal fight with Gray turn into a physical fight. 'well it's good to be home.' I thought watching Natsu and Gray, but then got annoyed and punched them both knocking them out when a peace of ice that was on fire hit me in the head.

When Natsu woke up we talked about were to live and he suggested the forest, I agreed sense I've been living in the forest for a while natsu lived longer in the forest we could survive in the forest and it's free. We started to work on our planes when we found a perfect spot a little ways from the guild in a forest. Me and Lynne were playing patty-cake and Natsu punching a tree when an egg fell out of the tree and rolled up next to me.

"WOW, it's an egg like Lynne's can I have this one?" Natsu asked while picking it up and cared it over to the little bed we made for ourselves.

"Ya sure, I wonder if it'll be a boy of a girl?" I said walking over to Natsu with Lynne in my arms. The sun was starting to set so we put the egg between us, raped our arms around it to keep it warm with our body height, and held hands. Lynne slept curled up on top of the egg and we fell asleep like a big family.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

REVIEW MAKES KITTENS CUTTER :3

GOODY BYE!


	9. The Little Happy

''Natsu you stay here and start building the house, me and Lynne will go get some things for the house and food." I told Natsu, he was watching the egg he found yesterday.

"Ok, but get a lot of meat!" he yelled with his fists on fire and a flame in his mouth. I smacked him and headed back to Magnolia.

Lynne wanted to go to the magic shop first so we went there. The only thing that caught my eye was a whip and a belt that had a weird design on it. When I asked the clerk he said it was addle to re-quip thing into the belt, so I got both it and the whip. Next we went to a clothing shop and I got a lot of cute outfits really cheap. Lynne started getting tired so she slept on my head while I went to a house appliances store and got a lot of cute things for the house. I went shopping for food and stoked up, when I got all I need I headed home.

"Lucy how are you carry all those things?" Lynne asked looking at me head to toe.

"I have my ways; I call for guy to take the stuff I got." Guy is one of my spirits he's… well an endless box but he's a man it's very hard to understand. He just has ways, like me. I didn't take long to get back and when I did Natsu was playing with a blue cat with a white belly. He had done a lot of work on the house but it could use a roof. Lynne hid behind me at the site of the new kitten and I went to say hi to it but it did the same as Lynne and hid behind Natsu I couldn't help but laugh.

''Natsu what did you name it?" I peeked around natsu to see it but it just hid more. "It's alright I'm Natsus sister I'm not a bad person." I told it and held my hand out.

"I thought about naming him Happy." Natsu said grabbing the little cat and holding him out in front of me.

"Oh so you're a boy. I like the name, Happy." I told the little kitten and pet him behind the ear to show I was friendly. It purred in satisfaction to my touch.

"Lucy is my, Lucy." Lynne jumped out from behind me and stood in front of Happy putting her… Paws? On her hips. Happy just looked at her and squeaked.

"Sister?" Happy asked Lynne and she started to blush I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I guess." Lynne said putting her hands to her side and looking at her 'new little brother' but I can tell they won't stay brother and sister for long or maybe not they seem too young to grow up together and then fall in love. Natsu let happy go and he and Lynne went and played over in a soft patch of grass wall me and Natsu worked on putting on the roof.

"Well that should do it." I said hitting my hands together to get the dirt off them. "Yah now we can start decorating!" I squealed while jumping all around and went inside. I called out guy a man that looked about 30 with dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes gave me the stuff I got shopping and went back to the celestial world after I thanked him for his help.

I went… crazy I decorated every inch of the house I painted put down carpet and even did the electrical and plumbing well not me a guy I know not guy but a guy his names jackal he's cool any way the sun was starting to set again and I was finally finished. Natsu and I shared a bed and the kittens slept on a shelf over use I put a soft pillow thing on.

I woke up with the sun in my face and I realized I used Natsu as a pillow and he used me as a body pillow we are a very close family, if you could say that. I was about to get up when Happy fell into my lap and was still sleeping. I put him back on the shelf and he instantly clung to Lynne and she clung back. I took a quick shower and started to make breakfast when Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his worm chest. I don't know why but his actions made me blush even though were brother and sister.

"You always smell so nice Luce." He said nuzzling into my neck and sniffing. I love it when he does that, WAIT WHAT!

"Natsu your being weird again." I said still not making any attempt to push him away. "What do you want for breakfast?" I turned my head to look at him, his nose still in my neck and his eyes closed.

"Sausage." His hot breath fanned agents my neck sending shivers of satisfaction down my spine.

"That's it you normally eat a buffet worth of food." I turned around forcing him to let go but he pulled me closer with his hand around my waist. My back didn't like the cold that now met it from the lack of Natsus chest.

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes I want it all." He nuzzled back into my neck. "Man I can't get a neigh of your sent Lucy." He said in a low voice making me blush more.

I wiggled out of his grasp and started to make the feast Natsu has requested of me. Natsu sat at the table and stared at me till Lynne and Happy woke up and wanted Natsu to play with them and I sighed in relief ' I thought he was going to melt me with that stare.' I thought and finished up the bacon.

I ADDED A CUTE LITTLE LOVE SCENE THERE :3

REVIEW MAKES LYNNE AND HAPPY CUTTER :3

GOODY BYE.


End file.
